You Complete Me
by HannahRuthie
Summary: Preparing to fight an army is stressful.The gang must have the courage to do the unthinkables,which includes Sam's act of sneaking into the portal to become a halfa herself.Now Danny must train Sam for the fight or he wont have anything worth fighting for
1. Chapter 1: A Warning

**Tensions run high and nerves run thin as Danny and the gang prepares to fight the biggest battle yet. A scene from the future is revealed to Danny, and he must do everything he can to make sure that he is ready for the fight- and to make sure that the tragic future never comes to exist. In one week's time he must practice fighting, ally with enemies, and reveal himself to his parents. The looming danger takes a toll on emotions and thing get messy after a kiss. In this exciting debut, the plot takes a twist when Sam feels like she isn't helping enough. Sneaking into the lab, she recreates Danny's accident to become a halfa herself. Now Danny must prepare her for the fight or else he won't have anything worth fighting for.**

**15 chapters, fast-paced, lots of dannysam, mild action.**

* * *

><p>Ch 1<p>

(Monday)

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost! The Ghost of all containers, cardboard, and square!" the chubby and non- menacing ghost flew out of Danny Fenton's locker.

Danny gasped and looked around; Dash and Paulina were huddling near the water fountain, actually frightened by the pathetic ghost. Danny needed to get the Box Ghost out of the school, but he couldn't go ghost in front of his peers. Into the nearest class room he went, and came out as Danny Phantom.

"Save us Danny Phantom!" Paulina swooned and pleaded dramatically.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked the Box Ghost between punches. They phased through the ceiling and landed on the roof.

"I have come to warn you, Danny Phantom!" he threw Danny into an air conditioner.

"Warn me?" Danny said as he got back up.

"Yes! Beware!" the Box Ghost shouted and jumped off the roof, flying away.

Danny followed, "Warn me," he said, building charge in his fists, "of what?" he yelled and shot the beams, knocking the Box Ghost down.

He was trapped in a crater in the mud from all of his weight crashing down, "To warn you, Danny Phantom, that your happy days in Amity Park might be over soon... Beware!" then the Box Ghost phased through the mud. Danny stood stunned for a few moments, shook his head and flew back to the school.

"What was all that about?" Sam asked Danny.

"Yeah man, I thought that loser was in the thermos?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know..." Danny said, his voice trailing, "How did he get out? And what was he talking about? But most importantly... Why did he care enough to warn me that something was going to happen?"

"He was probably just trying to scare you, nothing's going to happen." Sam comforted. "I'll bet you he's planning some lame prank and just wants attention."

Danny smiled at Sam, a silent thank you for her lie; the three of them knew that this was probably bigger than just the Box Ghost. "That could be true... But I'm still going to investigate."

After school they walked to Danny's house and went down to the lab.

"Let's check the camera to see if he somehow found a way to come out the Portal." Tucker started rewinding the tapes.

"Our portal hasn't been opened since two weeks ago," Danny observed.

"That means the Box Ghost must have come in somewhere else." Tucker said.

Sam'a eyes grew wide, "Well where do we know of another portal?"

"You guys go on home... I'll be back before school tomorrow." Danny said.

"Are you really going to go right now?" Sam asked.

"We don't know how much time we have, and I need to get to the bottom of this." Danny explained.

She started to protest, but she knew he was right.

"Just text me if you need us." Tucker said.

"We'll be right there." Sam added.

"Want me to distract Mom and Dad?" the three of them turned around to see Jazz standing in the doorway, listening.

"Yeah, thanks!" Danny said. He walked over to the portal to the ghost zone and gave Tucker the signal to open the doors. "I'm goin' ghost!" he yelled and then transformed himself. A flash of white and suddenly he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes.

"See you!" and he went into the portal. But a second later his upper half came back through, he looked Sam square in the eye and said, "Thank you."

He went back in and began flying around in the ghost zone, passing by countless doors, but no ghosts.

"It's quiet... Too quiet" Danny said.

He was searching for a specific door, and it wasn't long before he found it. Or rather, before the door found him.

* * *

><p><strong>review please! this is the first chapter of my first story ever so any criticism will help! thank you for reading! (keep reading) :D <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Something Strange

Ch2

(still Monday)

Danny had been flying along fine until he started losing control, and he hurtled toward a magnet. Danny struggled and yelled and tried to catch onto anything that would stop his path, but soon he crashed through a door: the door he was looking for.

Danny toppled into the portal and landed on a familiar Wulf. Wulf growled and tried to bite Danny, but then realized that Danny was an ally.

"Hey boy, where are we?" Danny said scratching behind his ears.

Wulf told him in Esperanza that he didn't know, that he had been sucked through the portal like Danny.

Danny stood up and dusted off his knees. He looked around and didn't like what he saw. A long line of ghosts, some that he knew and some that he didn't, were waiting before a group of some of the most menacing and dangerous ghosts that Danny had fought. In the middle, there sat none other than Vlad Plasmius He was in his ghost form like Danny, too.

"What," Danny yelled, jumping the line to the front of Vlad and the others, "is going on here?"

Vlad tried to stand up and started to speak but Skulker pushed him back down.

"Well, well, well, where's the rest of your gang? No one to save you now, Danny Phantom!" Skulker lunged forward and threw Danny on the ground, and they slid across the tiles into Wulf.

"That's where you're wrong!" Danny said under his breath, but to Wulf he yelled, "Go fetch!"

Wulf pounced on Skulker and pinned him down. But Danny couldn't watch the fight because Prince Aaragon from the medieval realm was on top of Danny.

"Get off me!" Danny pushed the Prince away and flew up, charging at Vlad.

But Vlad looked somehow like he had aged, and seemed weak. Danny crashed into Vlad's chair and knocked him over.

"What is going on here?" Danny's voice cracked with anger.

"Why should I tell You what's going on here?" Vlad asked, struggling to get up.

The Prince went to help Vlad get back into his seat and something pushed Danny forward. He yelled and turned around, it was Frightmare. Danny tried to freeze him, but he missed. He shot a green beam of powerful light and knocked Frightmare into a wall on the other side of the room. Just then, Amorpho came into the struggle and turned into an anti-Wulf. He lunged at Danny and clawed a hole in Danny's suit, and back. He arched his back in agony, and fell to his knees, unintentionally turning back into Danny Fenton. He didn't need to turn around to see the blood.

"Hey!" he got up and charged at the anti-Wulf, but before he could reach him, the real Wulf pounced and they went into combat. Danny turned around and tried to run to Vlad, but was caught in a net that Skulker had shot, and he landed right at Vlad's feet.

Danny knew he had to get out of there, this battle was becoming a mess. But his trip wouldn't be wasted. He had to see what this dark congregation was all about.

"I SAID," Danny yelled, phasing through the net and getting eye to eye with Vlad, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!"

Vlad only darkly chuckled, then he grabbed Danny by the wrist and pulled him in.

"Prince! Show Danny what all this is about." and the Prince took Danny's head and forced him to look into his ring.

Danny gasped and couldn't believe what he saw. The prince said, "This, Danny, is your future."

He saw a very bleak and gray version of Amity Park, ghosts were running wild, and the citizens weren't themselves. But Danny felt tangible pain when he saw what was happening on the left side of the scene.

"THAT IS NOT MY FUTURE!" Danny burst free from the restraint of Prince and Vlad, phasing through them. He jumped backwards, and narrowly escaped the mosh pit that was created when Vlad yelled, "Get him!"

Just before Danny jumped through Vlad's portal, he heard Skulker yell, "One week, Danny Phantom! One week!"

* * *

><p><strong>was my action scene terrible? i wasn't sure if it was up to par but i tried! (please keep reading xD)<strong>

**^it was intentionally short and mildly confusing though.**


	3. Chapter 3: This Might Sting

Ch 3

(Monday night into Tuesday morning)

Danny came back through the Portal in the lab and he tiptoed upstairs to his room. He took off his shirt and looked in his mirror. His back was smeared and stained with dried blood, just like his shirt. He sure couldn't ask his parents for help, and Jasmine would kill him for waking her up at one am on a school night. He decided Tucker wouldn't pick up the phone, so he had to call Sam.

She answered on the first ring, "What happened?"

"I'm coming over, I'll explain."

Since she didn't have a fast or quiet way to get to Danny's house, he had to go ghost and fly to hers. He phased through her bedroom wall and she was waiting for him with just a dim lamp on, so her parents wouldn't be suspicious. He turned back to normal, but Sam started laughing.

"What?" he asked, but looked down and realized he forgot to put his shirt on.

"Is there a reason it's off?" she asked, but she was secretly admiring his abdominals.

Danny turned around to show her the deep scratches in his back.

"Danny! What happened?" she rushed over to him and got a little closer than they were used to.

"I'm not sure, but it looked like Vlad was making an army. He had Skulker, Amorpho, the Prince, Frightmare, and a lot of others. There was a huge magnet sucking all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone into Vlad's portal, and he had them in lines, inspecting them to see if they would be good enough for his army. I dont know what he's planning... but it's not good."

"Oh my gosh... How did that happen to your back?" she said, walking behind him.

"Amorpho transformed into Wulf, and he attacked me before I had time to phase through."

She hesitated, biting her lip. "Come downstairs and I can try to clean it out."

Danny sat on a stool in her bathroom and she used a wet sponge to clean off the blood. "You look like you're trying to grow wings or something."

"Yeah that's it..." he tried to force a laugh, but he was still pretty shocked. "Then I would be some kind of monster-ghost-bird-kid-hybrid."

Sam laughed, slowly squeezing the hot water over the cuts. "Something tells me you saw a little more than just a... gathering."

Danny gulped. "I also saw what was supposed to be the future... the whole town was taken over... and everything was gray... and then you..."

Sam stopped washing and looked up. "And I what?"

Danny paused, cleared his throat and said, "And then Skulker said we had two weeks until they would attack."

Sam was silent, but quietly she said, "This might sting." she wasn't sure how to respond to this crushing news.

Danny hopped off the stool, faced Sam, and grabbed her shoulders. "What are we going to do? I can't stop all of them on my own."

"Don't worry, Danny. That won't be the future." she smiled reassuringly, even though she wan't sure herself. Then she shyly shrugged his hands off her shoulders and turned around, walking back upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry this chapter was short but i just wanted this one to be a cute little dannysam moment, but dont get dissapointed because there is more to come for sure!<strong>

**oh gawd i'm being a spazz. **

**ill try not to say anything next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Under Pressure

Ch 4

(Tuesday)

Danny finally got into his bed at three am, but tossed and turned. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Vlad Masters and the army of ghosts that would be attacking soon. The unthinkable tragic scene in the Prince's crystal ball replayed in his head. Danny couldn't let that happen, not on his watch. He walked downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Leaning over the sink with his head down, hair stuck to his head with sweat he wanted to cry.

"What am I going to do? One week is all I have. I have too much to protect, but if I don't ask for help I won't have anything to protect..." he whipped his dark hair back and went upstairs to finish the sleepless night.

"Hey! You don't look so good..." Sam told her friend the next morning at school.

His eyes were sunken in and dark, and his hair was askew. Sam licked her hand and smoothed the front down and playfully ruffled the rest. Danny gave her a tired smile and they both blushed, but Sam took her hand down immediately. Tucker strolled into class just in time to break the awkward.

"Well somebody looks like they stayed up all night finishing the paper!" he said to Danny.

"Oh shoot! Mr. Lancer's going to fail me now for sure!" Danny said, slumping down in his chair.

"I gotcha covered." Sam said quietly as she passed him a paper that she wrote for him to turn in as his own, "I couldn't sleep last night either." she smiled sheepishly.

"YOU couldn't sleep? You're not the one that's going to be fighting an army!" Danny snapped. Sam narrowed her eyes at him, stood up, and walked out of the classroom.

"WHERE THE RED FERN GROWS! Get back here!" Mr. Lancer shouted but Sam kept walking all the way to the bathroom.

She slammed the door of the stall and sat on the toilet seat with her head in her hands.

"Stress... It's just this stupid battle thing is putting too much stress on everyone... Of course Danny is on edge, how must he feel?" she had almost talked herself out of being upset until she choked on Danny's name.

"Could you calm down man? You didn't need to take her head off!" Tucker scolded Danny.

"Aww shoot I did freak out didn't I?" Danny let his head fall, forehead banging on his desk. He didn't notice when Sam came back in with smeared eyeliner or even when the bell rang, he had fallen asleep. He began dreaming of a plan, but before it developed Dash knocked Danny on the floor as he walked by.

* * *

><p><strong>yeah i broke my promise. gee this one was even shorter but i hope you liked it anyways!<strong>

**if you are thinking of commenting, please send me ideas for quotes because his lines are some of my favorites!**

**(p.s. please keep the criticisms coming!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Impulses

Ch 5

(still tuesday)

"What do you think we should do? I haven't seen any ghosts since the Box Ghost and that was two days ago." Danny, now rested, asked Tucker and Sam who were chilling in his bedroom. Danny sat on the edge of his bed, Tucker sat in his computer chair, and Sam sat on Danny's windowsill.

"So explain to me exactly what you saw?" Tucker wasn't confused, he just hoped that maybe it had been a dream and that the story had changed.

"I told you," Danny said, "Vlad is taking the baddest ghosts and banded together, theyre going to create a ghost apocalypse in two weeks."

"Right... but what EXACTLY was in the crystal ball?" Tucker inquired.

"Do I need to say it again?" Danny snapped and stood up, starting to pace.

Sam and Tucker looked at eachother, wincing. "Whatever it was it must have been bad..." Tucker quietly said aside to Sam.

"If Vlad is recruiting people to fight for him, I'm going to have to recruit all the ghosts that he didn't accept..." Danny said, still pacing. "I've fought all of those ghosts before, individually of course, but we already know their weaknesses. But we still dont really know what's going on..." he was frantic.

"Whatever you need us to do, just tell us!" Tucker's tone was too cheerful and it put Danny's temper ablaze.

"I know that!" Danny stopped pacing and stood in a stance ready for attack, with fists clenched and eyes squinted right at Tucker.

Tucker put his hands up and took a step back, knocking a book of a shelf. "I-I was jus-just saying..." he stuttered.

"What makes you think that I know any more about what to do than you? Do you think I have some kind of plan? I'm helpless! In twelve days the most terrifying and virtually unstoppable ghosts are all going to wreak havoc at once and what makes you think I'm going to know how to stop them?" Danny was uncontrollably shaken, he didn't mean to take it out on Tucker but the looming danger seemed like too much to handle.

Just then, Sam jumped up and came behind Danny. She grabbed the back of his biceps and turned him around, Danny's hair covered his eyes and he looked away, disappointed for letting himself blow up on the person trying to help.

"What is wrong with you?" Sam's voice was raised yet calm. Danny flipped his hair back and saw Sam's bright violet eyes and he didn't know what else to do. He was so filled with emotion, so much worry, he didn't know if he or she would make it through the week. He unclenched his fists and in a matter of seconds from Sam's question he planted one on her. "Danny!" she yelled, but his square hands fit perfect yet lightly on her hips, and when they looked at eachother with love-sick-half-open-eyes, he tilted his head and leaned in for another.

Danny was thinking about how much he cared for Sam, and promised himself not to blow up again.

Sam was thinking about how strong his chest felt under her hands, but how sudden this seemed.

Tucker was thinking about how much he wanted to barf. "Uh... guys?" he nonchalantly cleared his throat.

The kiss didn't live more than ten seconds before it was killed, but all three of them thought it was probably a good thing.

They fidgeted for a few minutes, trying to think of anything other than what had just happened. Sam plopped herself back onto the windowsill, Tucker sank into the computer chair, and Danny tried to sit on his bed again, but he got up and started pacing.

"Well we can infer one thing," he began, "Vlad wants me."


	6. Chapter 6: Planning Phase

Ch 6

(wednesday)

"Danny!" Jazz stopped him on the stairs on his way down to breakfast the next morning.

He rubbed his eyes, still not fully awake and let them focus on her. "Whahh...?"

"I couldn't help but to listen last night (congrats on the kiss by the way!), and I think I came up with a plan! We have six days until who-knows-what is going to happen, but if we dont handle this right it could really be the end!" her voice got higher and higher until she stopped, blinking her round blue eyes waiting for him to ask her what the plan is.

But Danny didn't respond the way she hoped for, "You were listening? Jazz!" He was wide awake now.

"Of course I was! There's a bunch of big mean ghosts coming for my little brother and I'm not going to let them win!"

Danny crossed his arms and leaned his back against the railing. He looked up and smoothed his hair back, fixing the bedhead. He sighed, and was actually glad that she was eager to help and relieved he wouldn't have to ask her. "How did you know about the kiss?"

"Well you started to yell at Tucker," Jazz started, and Danny winced, "but then it got quiet, so I peeked under the door to make sure you didn't really lose it." She sounded perky as ever, "and what do I see? You layin' the moves on Sam!" She reached her hand up for a cheerful high-five but Danny just barely let his hand brush hers. "I have got to say, I knew you two would end up together!"

"We're not together..." Danny mumbled. He looked up, "I'm just emotionally drained and confused and I can't think straight."

"Well nothing brings lovers together like looming danger!" Jazz clasped her hands together.

Danny shuddered and stood up straight. "For one, we are not lovers. For two, there won't be any danger if you have an amazing plan!"

Jazz lit up like Danny's words made her day, she loved acknowledgment of her intellectuality. "I do! I do!" she grabbed his arm and brought him up to her room.

"So there are three key parts to this operation." Jazz explained. "First, you're going to need to find the ghosts that Vlad turned down. Hopefully they will join you because they are resenting him for saying they weren't good enough."

Danny nodded, looking at the diagram showing how to make their own ghost-magnet.

"Second, if this really is going to be the biggest battle you've fought, you're going to need to more help, maybe even from some of us humans."

Danny looked up, not quite understanding what Jazz was getting at.

"Mom and Dad." she said, and Danny gulped. "They aren't bad ghost hunters. I mean, they created the portal, the thermos, and that big thing down there that drained your powers once. Imagine what super weapons they could create if they actually knew what they were doing!"

"You're right. But how can I tell them?" he asked.

Jasmine laughed, "You're on your own with that one but you need to get it done before Friday!"

"Okay..." he said. "What's the third part?"

"Well not to criticize but your fighting techniques could use a tune-up." she crossed her arms and layed down the truth, "I'll give you credit that you have been getting buffer and bigger but if you have to fight the best of the best you need to get quicker."

Danny opened his mouth to protest, but he knew she was right.

"So! Today we build the magnet and convince ghosts to join us. Tomorrow we train and think about getting Mom and Dad involved. Friday we work on your fighting, and Saturday we wrap everything together." she shuffled papers in her lap.

"Well," said Danny, "That's one more day than I need."

"Perfect! Do you think we can do it?" Jazz asked.

Danny gulped. "We don't have a choice."


	7. Chapter 7: A Slow Start

Ch 7

(still wednesday)

Wednesday started like any average day for Sam, but when she got to school Tucker and Danny weren't there. Normally, Danny would tell her he was going to be gone and tell her why, and on a normal day she wouldn't worry; but with nerves running thin Sam couldn't help but to be anxious. Between third and fourth period she sneaked into the restroom to call him, but he didn't pick up. She called Tucker but he didn't answer either.

She went throughout the day hardly paying attention to her classes, and when Paulina asked her "Where's your boyfriend?" during lunch, Sam didn't even show any emotion. But a fire built up inside her. She left the full tray sitting at the empty table and put her back pack on. She held the straps out away from her shoulders as she walked, mumbling all the way out the door.

"GRAPES OF WRATH! Get back here, Manson!" Mr. Lancer shouted but she didn't stop.

She needed to get out and see where Danny was, if he was okay, what was wrong, why he didn't pick up the phone; she just had to make sure that he was okay. Especially after last night...

Sam stood on Danny's front porch, and rang the doorbell twice. No answer. She uncrossed her arms and knocked.

"Hello?" she kept knocking. "Danny?" knocking still. "Jazz? ...Mr. and Mrs. Fenton? ...Hellooo?" her knocks were interrupted by the door suddenly swinging open.

"Sam?" Danny's pupils dilated and he got fidgety.

Sam invited herself in, "Where the heck were you?" she took a step toward him, pointing her finger in his face. "Is Tucker here?" She took another step, and he put his hands up in surrender. "Why didn't you answer my calls?" she had nearly backed him into the wall. "What is going on?" she narrowed her eyes and got in his face.

Danny wasn't sure how to handle this, so he tried to act suave. "I didn't tell you we were staying home because I didn't want you wasting your time with us when you could be at school." He tried to flash her a handsome grin.

"Well what were you two doing? And how did you know I didn't want to help if you didn't ask?" she didn't move a muscle.

"I-" he started but she cut him off.

"Why can you two miss school but I can't?"

"I-" he started again.

"Why do you suddenly need to take care of me?" she hissed.

"I-"

"Listen Danny," her words were fierce.

"No! You listen!" but his words were fiercer. "There is obviously a lot going on right now and you know I don't always make the best decisions. Tucker can make it up easily, I'm failing everything anyways, and I just thought you didn't need to stress." he had cut the smooth act and went back to his regular self.

"If you didn't want me to stress, you would know I wanted to be right alongside you: Helping." she backed up and the tension eased.

Danny rested the corner of his seat on the kitchen table and he tilted his chin down, scratching the back of his head, but never leaving eye contact with Sam. "You're right, I was stupid. I know you better than that." He smiled, and she accepted his apology by smiling back.

"So where's Tucker?" she asked.

"Down in the lab with Jazz," he motioned toward the door.

"Doing what?" she stood up straight.

"Wanna see?" Danny smiled his familiar smile and he led her down to the Lab.

Sam could not believe her eyes, when they arrived, the portal was open and ghosts were everywhere.

"Hey! I remember you!" Sam jumped when Ember landed in front of her, "You're the one that didn't like my song!"

Sam said, "I had the earplugs in, remember?"

"Emberrrr you will rememberrrrr!" she started singing and she flew away.

Sam turned to Danny, "What exactly is she doing here? And Kitty and Johnny 13?" she looked around, "and that dragon-princess-wierdo, and..." she shivered, "the Box Ghost." she made a face.

"We're trying to make the best of this mess," Danny pointed toward the portal, "these are Vlad's rejects."

"I can see why he didn't want them; too annoying," Sam pointed to Ember, "too greasy," she pointed to Johnny 13, "too dramatic," she pointed to the princess, "and too... blah." waved her hand away from the Box Ghost.

"I guess we kinda have our hands full." Danny shrugged his shoulders.

The Lab was chaotic and messy. Danny was trying to control the five ghosts they had managed to round up when another one made a crash landing. In a huddle of fur and dirt, the giant Wulf with his rat-like face ran and jumped, knocking something over with his hind legs pouncing playfully on top of Danny. Sam jumped back and Danny tried to get up, "Woah! Down boy!"

"Sor-ry." he tried to speak.

"And this job just got bigger." Sam crossed her arms and stared blankly ahead. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"Nope I think I've got this covered!" Danny said.

Tucker and Jazz were bent over a machine, Jazz screwing things together and Tucker making furious calculations on his PDA.

"Whatcha doing?" Sam interrupted.

"Sam!" Tucker wasn't expecting her until 2:30.

"Come on! You didn't really expect me to stay in school without you guys?" she asked playfully.

"Well... Anyways. We're trying to fix this magnet so we can get more ghosts. But it might be too late." he explained. "Danny did a quick check through the Ghost Zone and there were almost no ghosts to be found."

Sam bit her lip. "Well I'm here to help."

Sam wandered around the Lab, looking for anything to do, and though near impossible she was almost bored.

"Why isn't there anything for me to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>sorry this chapter was boring! it was all I could do to make the plot move along. it's going to get better I promise!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Wednesday Night)

After all day in the Lab, Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz said goodnight to the six ghosts that they had hidden in an Invisible Box that Jazz and Tucker built. Just in case the parents came down, they wouldn't see/hear/sense a thing. The four of them walked upstairs but grew quiet in the hallway, eavesdropping on Mr. and Mrs. Fenton.

"I don't know, Jack. I feel like something just isn't right." Mrs. Fenton said.

"Oh, Maddie. You worry too much!"

"Honey, I think Jazz faked being sick this morning." her voice got a little louder, and Jazz's eyes bugged out of her head.

"Smooth one..." Danny whispered, but Jazz elbowed him in the stomach.

They turned their attention back to their parents, "I just think something fishy is going on with them. They've been sneaky all day, and I know they were in the lab... It's just like there's some piece of the puzzle that we aren't getting..." Mrs. Fenton sighed, "Teenagers these days..."

"Oh Maddie, we'll figure this out! We just need to talk to them!" Mr. Fenton said, and then their footsteps faded away.

Jazz clapped her hands together and her eyes sparkled. "They're going to talk to us! This will be the perfect opportunity to tell them!"

"Ehhh..." Danny scratched his arm absentmindedly.

"Tell them what?" Sam asked, knowing very well what.

"The only way we're going to win this thing is if I get their help." Danny said.

The four of them had become cramped and struggled to get out of the crowded entryway. Danny pushed Jazz, who pushed Tucker, who pushed Sam, and they all ended up in a pile on the floor. Jazz, Tucker, and Sam landed next to each other, but Danny's trip in the confusion landed him on top of Sam.

"Ah!" he shouted in embarrassment. His cheeks turned red but he was too flustered to get up right away.

"Danny?" Sam tried to move but his weight was crushing her, "DANNY!"

Danny snapped out whatever state of confusion he was in, and he got up. Sam rolled over on to her back and Danny bent over to grab her hands, helping her stand. She turned around and Danny knelt down to pick up a picture frame that had been knocked off the wall when they fell. When he stood back up, the back of his hand grazed Sam's bottom.

She turned around, her face red. Danny's eyes were big as he showed that both hands were on the picture frame.

Sam sighed, "You're forgiven..."

Danny tried to chuckle but he was wondering at what point had their friendship become awkward?

* * *

><p>(Thursday Morning)<p>

Early, Jazz creeped into Danny's room. She shook his shoulders, waking him up.

"Wha...?" Danny rubbed his eyes, rolling over.

"Danny! We need to go down for breakfast and tell them exactly why we aren't going to school!" she said, emphasizing the 'exactly'.

"Oh... _that_." He sat up, scratching his head, "Okay.. leave so I can get ready!"

"Okay, but I smell bacon!" Jazz scampered out of the room.

Danny got dressed and fixed his hair and put on his deodorant and went down stairs to face his doom.

Jazz was already at the table with their mom and dad, setting the mood.

"So I know that Danny and I have been acting strange lately," she began.

"Yes, yes..." Mr. Fenton was anxious to hear more.

"And, well, It's sort of that we have a bit of a... problem," Jazz continued, but Danny snickered in the background, _You could call it that_... Jazz elbowed Danny and she kept going, "A problem, uhhh, that we might need your help with!"

"Jazz!" Mrs. Fenton shrieked.

Mr. Fenton jumped up and slapped his hands down, "IS it a GHOST problem?" he yelled.

"Ahh.. well...err...funny story...uhm..." Danny and Jasmine stuttered.

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton looked at each other and simultaneously crossed their arms over their chests. Danny and Jazz looked at each other and silently agreed that they couldn't put this off any longer.

"I said, Is it a Ghost Problem?" Mr. Fenton shouted.

"Actually... Yes!" Danny and Jazz said at the same time, then winced at each other.

"What? Why didn't you tell us?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

"I'll go get the Fenton Peeler!" Mr. Fenton started to run away, but Danny stopped him.

"No! Dad! Wait... I don't think you're going to need it." he said.

Mr. Fenton turned around and looked back slowly, "Why not?"

"Because," Danny took a deep breath, "The ghost problem," he paused, "Is me."

* * *

><p><strong>sorry it took forever for me to update again... anyways thanks for reading and please review!<strong>

**(p.s...sorry i had to sneak in that little dannysam moment, it was a little unnecessary and borderline inappropriate BUT I hope you enjoyed it all the same.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Still Thursday Morning)

"The ghost problem is You?" Mrs. Fenton's voice was raised in alarm and her head was tilted sideways.

"Are you sure I don't need the Fenton Peeler?" Mr. Fenton said quietly.

"Jack, shh." Mrs. Fenton put her goggles on and took a step toward Danny, who held his ground. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that your Ghost Detector doesn't malfunction," Danny said. "I'm saying that you didn't lose the Fenton Thermos, I'm saying that your Ghost Zone works perfectly fine, and I'm saying that you couldn't catch a ghost if it was living under your roof."

"It doesn't malfunction..." Mrs. Fenton's soft voice trailed.

"You found the Fenton Thermos?" Mr. Fenton jumped up.

"The ghost zone..." she quietly put the pieces together.

"Couldn't catch a ghost? I'll go get the Fenton Peeler!" Mr. Fenton started to run off again but Mrs. Fenton grabbed his jumpsuit.

"Jack, could you focus for one minute?" Mrs. Fenton said, but she stared at Danny, who stood infront of them calmly. "I think Danny's telling us he's a ghost." her mouth stayed open a bit and she let go of Mr. Fenton, yet her hand lingered frozen in the air.

Jazz had been keeping her mouth shut and observing the action, but her parents weren't taking this the way she thought they would. She wasn't sure what she expected, but she didn't think that her mom and dad would take so long to comprehend Danny's words. At this, threw her hands in the air and shouted, "YES! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT HE'S SAYING! DANNY'S A GHOST!"

Mrs. Fenton touched Danny's cheek lightly, "But how could you be a ghost? You don't feel like one..."

Danny looked away, pursed his lips and turned his head. "I'm only half ghost." he said.

Mrs. Fenton took a step back and turned his head towards her. She looked into her son's eyes and was almost torn, her suspiscion of Danny looking uncannily similar to Inviso-Bill wasn't just a suspicion anymore. But she knew that her love for her son was stronger than her hatred of ghosts. She smiled, and Danny smiled, she didn't need to tell him that she, and Mr. Fenton, would always support him.

"I guess I won't need the Fenton Peeler?" Mr. Fenton said softly disappointed in the background.

Jazz took a step forward and put her hand on Danny's shoulder. "So, should we show them?"

"Show us what?" Mrs. Fenton said at the same time that Danny said, "I'm going ghost!"

He grabbed his mom and dad's arms and phased all of them through the kitchen floor, into the lab.

"HOLY ECTO COW! I'll go get the Fenton Peeler!" Mr. Fenton yelled.

"Jack! No!" Mrs. Fenton grabbed him.

"We have this under control! These ghosts are here to help!" Danny said, "But it'd be best not to wake Wulf." he pointed to huge mass of sleeping fur.

Mr. Fenton winced, looking around and his destroyed lab, with some ghosts out of the box waking up but the rest, (thank goodness for Danny; he didnt think they were ready for that) were still sleeping.

"We need you guys to work together with these ghosts to create a mega-weapon that will help us defeat Vlad Plasmius's army." Danny said.

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" Mr. Fenton jumped up in excitement.

Mrs. Fenton crossed her arms and sighed, taking it all in. "Danny..." she started.

"What?" he did not want her to start going off on a rant this morning.

"Did you hear that Mother? Vlad Plasmius, one of the most evil and motivated ghosts is coming here! With an army! In one week! Danny just told you his biggest secret, and asked you for help! What part of 'this is serious' do you not understand!" Jazz interrupted.

Mrs. Fenton was taken aback at Jazz's temper and outspoken-ness. "Your right." she turned to Mr. Fenton "This is serious."

* * *

><p><strong>i'm going to try not to be obnoxious and keep commenting... carry on! :D<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Oh my goodness everybody I forgot all about this story, I never finished it, I didn't think anybody wanted to read it! It meant a lot to me when I checked the views after nearly a year and saw that over 1,500 people had read it! Thank you all for reviewing and requesting updates, Sorry to trick you, this isn't a new chapter but when I get on summer break for the year I promise I will finish the last six chapters!

I've been working on a new story, one about a girl who runs away with a musician and drops everything for his fragile heart, both get into trouble since they're too young and it's all a crazy mess and such, it's actually hopefully going to be a full length novel, I'm half way done now! The first six chapters are online, check it out here, it would mean a lot to me! Thank you!

s/3123347/1/The-Half-Whitted-Whimsy-of-Prudence-an d-Beau-PLEASE-REVIEW


End file.
